


(let's save) the pitiful children

by thewritingbarista



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Other, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Deepthroating, Smut, does Michael curse a lot? probably incorrect, kinda reverse dubcon but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingbarista/pseuds/thewritingbarista
Summary: Help them to help you.





	(let's save) the pitiful children

**Author's Note:**

> i was about to call this "Michael in the Bathroom but he isn't flying solo this time", but i stopped myself just in time. please enjoy lol

He’d been acting as if everything was normal.

Michael clenched his fist, eyebrows narrowing. Something wasn’t right about Jeremy the past month—or two?— and he wasn’t sure since he didn’t exactly keep a tally. It made his hair stand up on end whenever Jeremy would brush past his childhood friend as if he were nothing but air. Those cold, un-Jeremy-like eyes staring ahead blankly.

It made his heart sting. Not ache, but _sting._

It was like the tip of a needle was poking into him deeper and deeper every time Jeremy avoided him. By now, it would have been fully submerged past the brink.

Michael placed his chin between his two hands, back slouched in concentration as he focused on Jeremy’s every movement. The teacher’s voice almost sounded like distant white noise to him. The bell rang, and Michael blinked. Loud rustles of papers and folders brought him back to himself. He stuffed his books into his bag, losing focus on his best friend for a moment. When Michael looked back at his seat, it was empty. Head jolting towards the exit, he spotted the pale boy in a hurry. Gritting his teeth, he ripped his headphones out of his ears, following after Jeremy. He made his way through the sea of tired students, silently yelling at them to _move their asses_.

“Jeremy!” He called out. As much as Michael knew what was going to happen, the selfish part of his heart tugged at his own strings selfishly, as if pleading Jeremy would turn his head and give him that half-hearted smile. His own jealousy of nothing was slowly eating into him from the inside out.

Jeremy continued walking, his strides growing shorter and more rushed.

“Jeremy,” He repeated. It was like talking to thin air, to Michael’s dismay. He saw Jeremy almost trip over himself. A small victory, Michael thought. The hall full of students slowly evaporated until Michael was able to finally see the back of Jeremy’s head again. He saw him turn the corner swiftly, to which Michael followed suit. Jeremy’s head glanced to his left and right, almost anxious as if he were doing something illegal.

Michael saw an opportunity and grabbed it by the tail, heart pounding. Staying close to the wall out of Jeremy’s periphery, Michael crawled up behind him determinedly. Fast as a fox, he cupped Jeremy’s mouth with one hand, and opened the nearby staff’s bathroom door, shutting it with a lock. He felt a vibration against his hand; Jeremy’s muffled shriek sent him chills. Michael _really_ didn’t want to do this.

“What’s with you, lately, huh?” Michael hissed quietly. He backed Jeremy up to the door of the bathroom, his head touching the cold metal. The room smelled like paint and Clorox, making the situation Michael was in feel worse. “And if you promise to just answer this question, I’ll let you go. C’mon, Jer.” A hint of desperation was edged into Michael’s voice as he pinned Jeremy to the door. He removed his hand slowly.

“Michael, let..go. I can’t - I shouldn't-” Jeremy said frantically, trying to push Michael away, but his arms were firm and relentless. Then he stopped struggling. Jeremy choked, gripping his head suddenly.

Almost as if switching from different playing modes, he began spasming rapidly, groaning loudly. His eyes rolled back, and began panting heavily. He fell to his knees, and Michael backed up in shock as he watched helplessly. Jeremy fell still for two seconds blinking back into consciousness. In the dim bathroom light, a pair of neon blue pupils illuminated the room and met a pair of determined brown ones.

It hit him.

“No,” He said, voice riling up in anger. “ _No_ . Give him back. You piece of shit supercomputer. Give Jeremy back,” Michael gripped the Squip wearing Jeremy’s mask by his shirt collar, pulling him up to his face closely. “Give him back. Give him back!” Jeremy’s body felt limp in Michael’s hands as he shook him violently. Jeremy’s mouth was half open. He was laughing. The Squip was _laughing._

“Or what?” He asked. Michael glared at the Squip. “What are you going to do? No. Let me rephrase that. What _can_ you do, Michael?” He laughed hollowly. The way it came out of Jeremy’s vocal chords sent an uncomfortable shiver down Michael’s spine. _Jeremy doesn’t sound like this at all._

“I’ll…” Michael bit his lip. The Squip smiled smugly. “I just want Jeremy to be happy,” he finally said.

“Oh?” The Squip’s eyebrow raised, grinning crookedly. “You want him to be happy as in… becoming Christine’s boyfriend,”

Michael hesitated. The Squip noticed.

“You want him to find himself in a girl,” He continued, “for him to feel like he’s found his soulmate. But what’s going to happen to his 12-year long childhood friend?”

“Stop.” Michael’s voice trembled. The Squip had stood up, beginning to back Michael up to the other side of the room. He felt his back thud against the cold bathroom wall tiles.

“You’re terrified that if you say you _love him_ he’ll cower into the big homophobic society that you humans live in and call you wretched,” He chuckled. “And you’ll never see him as your best friend ever again. Look at you trying not to cry; I’m right.”

“T-That’s a lie. Jeremy wouldn’t do that.” Michael sputtered. “You’re a fucking liar.”

“I can predict a multitude of outcomes in the future, and this is a possible scenario,” the Squip hummed, “and according to my calculations, there’s a fifty point seven chance of it occurring in the future. So in other words, Mikey, you don’t want to lose your precious _friend_ , is all.” He was face to face with Michael, closer than Jeremy had ever gotten before. Michael felt like his heart would fall out his chest if Jeremy got any closer.

Michael bit his lip harder, feeling selfishness rise in his stomach. He looked the Squip right in the blue manipulative eyes of Jeremy. “You’re wrong. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I want what’s best for him, and it’s best you get out of his brain.”

“Oh really?” The Squip asked. “If I got out of his brain, Jeremy wouldn’t be able to do _this,_ ” Quick as lightning, his hand began palming Michael’s crotch lewdly. He squeezed tightly, bony fingers delicately placed underneath where Michael’s genitals were. The dark haired boy gasped, shuddering. His legs nearly buckled beneath him if it weren’t for the Squip’s strong grip on his shoulder. Michael was biting his bottom lip hard enough to cast blood.

“Nghh—hah, oh my god—” Michael couldn’t help it. His gut was boiling; heat pooling in his core. Why he didn’t feel disgusted that Jeremy was being manipulated; that this was all most likely one of the Squip’s clever schemes (that had been carefully laid out and planned beforehand like a shilling dinner), Michael would have payed to know. They were _Jeremy’s_ hands. His heart rate skipped a beat.

“So sensitive,” the Squip murmured, “Hah. What a pleasant reaction.”

Michael’s hand shot out. He grabbed Jeremy’s small wrist, grip strong as iron. “Get the _hell_ out of—out of his head,” He panted, voice tinted with hatred.

His glasses were crooked on his nose, brown eyes unwavering to the artificial blue eyes that stared back. His hand tightened, attempting to pull the Squip’s hand away. Head (and heart) pounding, he ripped it away. To his surprise, it was relatively easy. The Squip had put up a weak fight compared to when he had been aggressively pinning Michael against the wall just minutes ago.

Michael heard a sudden cry of pain.

“Aghh—what, no, _who_ the hell—oh, is that you, Michael?” Jeremy’s quiet and timid voice felt like a cold splash of water in a desert. “What are we doing in here? I feel like Newton’s new law of Fuckery just almost broke my wrist.” He winced as Michael’s trembling hand touched it. A bruise was already beginning to form on Jeremy’s pale wrist.

Michael’s eyes widened in horror.

Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth. Before saying a word, Jeremy shuddered. He doubled over, eyes rolling behind his head and when they rolled back, his pupils lit up in a fabricated blue gleam.

Jeremy began laughing. They were hollow and as mechanical as a robot. _The Squip._ Michael gritted his teeth in fury, slow understanding flowing through him.

“You… you _purposely_ did that,” He hissed.

The Squip smirked cruelly. “You can’t harm me. I _am_ Jeremy.” Michael.  “Unless you want to use a different… method.” His calculating gaze searched Michael’s face.

The taller boy kept his gaze guarded, suspicious. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve gotten half of my message across—that there’s nothing you can do to stop me—”

Michael sighed, cutting the Squip off.

“—The other half being _this_.” Jeremy’s hand was back on Michael’s crotch. He groped his clothed cock confidently, fingers exploring every embarrassing part of him. A wet spot was beginning to form on the tent of Michael’s pants. A flush crept up his face; crimson red. “This is what you want, right?” He whispered, breath hot on Michael’s collarbone. Jeremy’s tongue swiped out under his ear. Michael bit back a groan. “I’ll give you what you want, Michael. Tell me. Let your unrequited fantasies unravel just this once.”

If Michael had to describe his state of mind, a less accurate term would have been _a mess._ It was the Squip, but Jeremy’s voice was so _alluring._ It was warm and soft and pleading, and god damn it if Michael didn’t just pop a boner from his best friend’s voice alone.

The Squip was setting a trap for Michael to fall into.

Michael took the bait willingly like a starving, desperate fox. Like it was his lifeline. He knew as he walked into the trap, it was going to be terribly difficult to get out (in once piece).

“I want you to touch me,” He breathed, “I wanna feel your hands on me and your… your mouth.”

_Jeremy, I’m sorry._

The Squip was frozen for a second, shocked the trap had worked so easily. He then chuckled, pushing Jeremy’s hair back. “I’ll do much better than that, Mikey,” he sneered, getting down on his knees. He quickly undid Michael’s belt, the clack of the metal echoing loudly. His pants fell to the floor, leaving the boxers. “You’re leaking _so much_. You must want to release soon, right?” Michael lifted his hand, fingers curling in Jeremy’s brown hair tightly. He pulled Jeremy’s head towards his boxers needily.

“Make it quick,” He mumbled in defeat, voice strained.

“Only the best service for Jeremy 1.0’s best friend,” The Squip responded. The seduction in Jeremy’s voice was almost too much for Michael. The thing was, he _knew_ it wasn’t really his best friend. It was the damn supercomputer. He mouthed Michael’s bulge hotly, and the dark haired boy’s cock twitched earnestly. Michael’s hips stuttered into the touch clumsily. He moaned, arousal pooling even heavier in his gut.

“If there’s anything else you’d want to do to Jeremy, I think you should do it now,” The Squip whispered. He was practically giving Jeremy’s body to Michael in a nicely wrapped gift, and how could he look away at something so delicate and fragile?

When Michael didn’t respond, the Squip took Michael’s hand, guiding it to the waistband of his boxers. He waited expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Michael, with shaking hands, stripped himself bare of his boxers. His erection sprang out, the tip almost touching his stomach, flushed deep red. It was covered in clear, precome fluid and continued to leak like a running hose. Michael groaned, the air feeling ice cold and especially sensitive. The Squip hummed, licking his lips.

Michael didn’t look at those illuminating, artificial eyes. He only imagined Jeremy; Jeremy down on his knees like this. He imagined his best friend’s timid eyes look up at him, his face flushed deep red with Michael’s cock down his throat—

He bucked into Jeremy’s fisted hand that was pumping up and down vigorously. The Squip’s grip was tight, and his pace was fast. Michael’s head spun like a spider having caught its prey in its web. His glasses were close to coming off by now; he tore his headphones off his neck, hearing them clatter to the bathroom ground.

“Yeah—fuck, right there, oh my god..” His hands rested on Jeremy’s head, unmoving. A thumb curled over his head, teasing the slit. Michael’s back arched, pleasure jolting through him. The Squip rubbed the tip with just enough force to want to send Michael off the edge, but not so much that it would leave him hanging by a thread.

Jeremy stopped pumping his fist and let go of Michael’s cock, hand glistening with precome. He whistled lowly. Jeremy nuzzled his length, tongue moving painfully slowly along his member. Michael’s erection twitched again, and he groaned. His hips bucked rhythmically to Jeremy’s touch, desperate for friction. Jeremy stopped at the tip, tongue swirling around the head teasingly, and without warning, took Michael into his mouth wordlessly.

“F-fuck.” Michael was breathless. He pushed his wrinkled shirt up, stuffing the cotton into his mouth as a temporary gag. He almost felt his vision go dark, seeing his fantasy and reality slowly melding together. He couldn’t tell if this was a dream anymore.

He made sure he was closing his eyes, leaving the Squip’s eyes staring back at nothing.

Jeremy’s head bobbed to the rhythm of Michael’s hips thrusting into his mouth. His throat constricted, and his cheeks hollowed as he took in Michael’s member. The inside of Jeremy’s mouth was warm and suffocating. Michael thought Jeremy’s mouth was ten times hotter than his hands. His head sank down even deeper, nose tickling Michael’s pubes, and that was when he was glad he had gagged himself. Jeremy stayed like that for a while, and when Michael unexpectedly shifted his feet, his gag reflex kicked in.; Jeremy choked, his throat constricting around his cock, and Michael swore he saw stars.

The shorter boy let go of Michael’s cock with a _pop_ , a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the tip. “Hey,” He said, look at me.”

Startled, Michael opened his eyes, and quickly shut them again. With a frustrated grunt, the Squip began undressing himself.

“I wish I could tell what you were thinking, but I can’t.” He shrugged, tossing Jeremy’s pants on the slowly growing pile of stripped clothes. “Moving on to stage two.”

“Wait—what are you doing?”

“Giving you what you want. Feel special, since I don’t do this for many of my users’ friends.” Jeremy’s fingers crept into his mouth, wetting them. He put his other hand on the wall, balancing himself. He slid his hand under his boxes and began fingering himself, eyes half lidded as he stretched and prepared himself.

“Jeremy…” Michael trailed off, forgetting that it wasn’t him. He bent over Jeremy, breathing in his scent sheepishly. His cock nudged Jeremy’s entrance, and the boy whimpered.

This was definitely a dream.

“Do it,” Jeremy whispered, voice slightly distorted. Michael’s heart fluttered; it almost sounded real. He felt a hand guide his member to his hole, and Michael’s breath hitched. Unease was screaming in his brain, but his lust was louder.

Inch by inch, slowly, Michael entered him. Jeremy had lubed himself up, so he slipped in almost too easily. He was panting heavily, hands on Jeremy’s hips. When his ass met Michael’s hips, Jeremy let out another distorted noise. The Squip was creating a perfectly orchestrated symphony for Michael’s ears, and he was fully conscious of it. As he began thrusting, the loud slap of skin against skin was all that Michael could focus on. He bit his lip again, letting out low, almost inaudible moans as his hips met Jeremy’s. A hand slipped up Jeremy’s shirt, and Michael’s fingers toyed with his nipples, squeezing the nib gently between his thumb and index finger as he thrusted into him. Jeremy’s back arched in pleasure.

“Yes,” He gasped, “ _Yes,_ right there, Michael, shit—” Jeremy didn’t finish. Michael grinded against him hungrily, growling. Another hand slid under the waistband of Jeremy’s boxers, pulling out his erection out. He started stroking it vigorously, sending adrenaline through both boys. Precome began leaking out of the tip, staining the bathroom wall. Michael pushed his hips deeply into Jeremy, groaning. He pulled out until the tip showed, and quickly snapped his hips.

Michael heard Jeremy mumble something along the lines of saying how lewd Jeremy’s best friend was, but he didn’t care.

“Jeremy,” Michael panted, “I’m so fucking… close.” His hips moved quicker, his mouth jumbled words he could no longer recall. With a falter in his hips, he thrusted one last time into Jeremy, leaning in. Heat flooded out of his member, filling Jeremy’s walls with warm semen. Jeremy was still panting heavily, keening at Michael’s hand on his cock.

“More, yes, more _more_ —” His distorted voice cracked, and that’s when the illusion did as well. Michael saw the cold, blue eyes of the Squip in Jeremy again. He immediately pulled out, come dripping out of Jeremy’s hole.

“Fuck fuck fuck. What the fuck. That. Did I do.” His words were jumbled, growing into fury.

“So I _can_ control from Jeremy what you can hear and see somehow,” The Squip’s mechanical voice came out of Jeremy this time. “That’s new.” His voice was thoughtful and smug. Michael felt himself go limp immediately.

“ _Fuck_ you,” Michael said. He hastily threw his pants back on in a rush, remembering he still had the rest of the school day to go through, which felt impossible. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Do what?” The Squip asked innocently.

Michael fumbled for his headphones in the dim light, adjusting his smeared glasses. “I hope you drown in red Mountain Dew,” He hissed. The Squip chuckled, fingers dipping into himself. He pulled out strings of Michael’s come, bringing them to Jeremy’s lips. Jeremy’s tongue swiped over his index finger seductively. Gritting his teeth, Michael gathered his bearings: how long had it been? What period was it now?

“You lasted for less than half an hour, and it’s fourth period now.” Michael glared at him, clutching the back of his head suspiciously. The Squip rolled his eyes. “No, I can’t read your mind. Your face says it all.”

Michael slammed the door on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is greatly accepted! this is completely non beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
